Arc's Path of Radiance
by StallionWolf
Summary: One day, a young Jaune stumbles upon a forgotten sword of an ancestor lost to time. This would forever change his path. He now lives by his Principles, His Sword, and his Friends. He follows the Radiant Path of a Hero. Cover image by hybridmink on Deviantart
1. Ragnell

_For academy ages, I am guesstimating. It was said many kids don't unlock Aura until around 8 years of age. Beacon is 4 years, and starts (usually) at age 17. Thus, the Primary Schools such as signal I would guess would be ranged from ages 10-17._

 **Arc's Path of Radiance**

 _ **Ch 1: Ragnell**_

A five year old Jaune sulked as he wandered around his family's home. Once again his father had denied him training or even a promise that he would be enrolled in a Hunter Academy in the future. "You should spend this time of peace enjoying your childhood...not preparing for war." His father had told him. So Jaune moved to the Hall of Heroes, a room where paintings, books and weapons of his ancestors laid on display. There, above a fireplace lay his Great - Grandfather's sword: Crocea Mors - the Yellow Death.

Jaune would often come here, reading about the heroic actions of his ancestors. Despite his naivety, he wasn't completely stupid. His mother had told him how he had been born prematurely, barely clinging to life. As the only son, it was up to him to carry on the family name. The last thing they wanted to see was their weak baby boy slain young. Yet, Jaune came here every day to read and try to use the weapons of his ancestors. Still, not a single one really meshed with him. Something about Crocea Mors was seemingly calling to him. Telling him that it would guide him to his dream.

Slowly, he started climbing the drapes near the sword and reached out, trying to grab it. However, his grip faltered slightly and he ended up hitting the sword and making it turn right before he fell onto his rear end. A loud grinding groan came from the wall as a section turned and swung like a door, making Jaune's eyes widen in surprise. He had heard stories of hidden safe rooms within their house, but he hand never seen one. Cautiously, he moved into the room only lit by a natural skylight in the room. His footsteps kicking up dust that had lay undisturbed for an untold amount of time. There, laying on a table was a large sword resembling a claymore.

It had an ornate black and gray handle with three tiny gems in it, all of them green. Partway down the handle were two bars serving as a hand - guard. The blade was a bronze-gold in color and flared where the hilt connected to the blade and narrowed in a diamond-like design, remaining straight across the long blade until there was an ovular flare at the tip of the blade. There was a small inscription of the Arc Family Crest by the hilt-looking more recent than the rest of the sword. The tip of the blade had numerous scratches on it, hinting at countless battles.

Next to it was a large double-headed war axe. It had a circular golden design in the middle of the blades with a gray spear-like point at the top between the two blades of the axe. The handle of it was a dark gray metal until it came to the grip wrapped in soft, tan leather with golden metal around the top and bottom of the grip.

Seeing a book nearby, he brushed the dust off the cover and saw his family crest under the title, "Greil Mercenaries: Those Who Fought For the People". This...this was interesting to Jaune, whose eyes kept getting drawn to the two weapons. He read a little bit through it, only learning the names of his family's weapons. Urvan, the war axe of Greil-father of Ike and Mist. Finally, there was Ragnell, Goddess Slaying Sword of Radiant Hero Ike. At this Jaune's eyes went wide in awe; a sword that was wielded by a hero that could kill a Goddess! With a sword like that, the creatures of Grimm would be powerless!

However, Jaune knew that one must be prepared for disappointment, having been familiar with the feeling every day he asked his father for training. Bracing himself, he first tried to pick up Urvan, groaning at the heavy weight of the weapon. He tried to lift it, only to lose balance and fall backwards with Urvan flying out of his grip and skidding away from him.

"Alright. That's alright..." Jaune muttered, "Urvan isn't as cool as Ragnell anyway." He grumbled the last part, cautiously walking over to the handle of Ragnell and brushing his hand over the blade. He wrapped his small hands around the sword and soon was yelling as the sword's blade surrounded itself in blue flames, cracks and scratches repairing themselves as the flames wrapped around his hands and flew into his chest. His shirt was being burned away, yet no marks were left on his skin as it did so, and soon something seemed to click within Jaune's body and a white Aura rushed forward from his body, turning the flames of Ragnell white and amplifying his already large amounts of Aura.

That day, people from all over Remnant swore they saw what looked like a white light taking the form of a dragon shining in the distance, Grimm fleeing at the sight of it. This event, called the Aura Dragon's Glow, saved the life of a young mother of two known as Summer Rose as the Grimm turned away from her at the sight as her Silver Eyes flared to life at the sight of that dragon.

This event hadn't gone unnoticed by the Arc family, who had dropped anything they were doing upon hearing the youngest son's screams. Soon, they found him; shirt burned away but unharmed, hefting a golden greatsword slightly larger than he was! The white glow of his Aura surrounded his body as it was slowly but noticeably strengthening and healing muscles that had yet to be used.

"Your Aura...you unlocked it on your own." Jaune's father said in shock.

"No dad...My sword helped." Jaune said, lowering the sword and keeping his hands gently on the hilt.

"What...what are you going to name it?" His father asked.

"Dad! It's rude to rename something that already has it's name engraved into it's very being..." Jaune said, "This...is Ragnell."

* * *

For years afterwards, Jaune trained intensely with his father in Anima, unintentionally discovering his Aura Amplification Semblance when injuring his father in a practice duel. Jaune's dedication to physical practice was only matched by his dedication to the very book he saw laying besides the forgotten weapons. There he learned much about his forgotten Ancestor-Ike. He had been forced to take up the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, a group his father formed, after his father was slain by his only other student. Within this book were translated writings from Ike himself, how he constantly worried about screwing up - failing those that were like his family within the Greil Mercenaries. How he worried he would never live up to his father's name. Yet, as time went on, he not only became a confident leader, but a general who pulled people of different races and kingdoms together and became known as the "Radiant Hero", and "Vanguard Legend".

Ike had even written about lost "passive" Aura skills he had learned, and devastating attacks using Aura.

Out of all of his Ancestors; Jaune felt he could relate to Ike the most-and not because they were now using the same blade! Ike's writings didn't make him out to be a brave hero from the beginning, but a young man thrust into leadership before he was ready and had worries of failure. These were the same worries Jaune had himself. The fear that he wouldn't live up to his family's name. Ever since he had been born, he had been the "weak one"...the "Damsel in distress" among a family of heroes. With Ike's indirect teachings, he would live up to his family's name. Like Ike himself, Jaune struggled with training battles consistently as he worked to surpass his father.

Yet, that didn't mean that his family didn't work on other skills at the same time and let him lose himself to the path of the warrior. His mother would teach him sewing, cooking, and gardening. These skills she said all Hunters needed to know in case of a mission away from a town. His sisters taught him how to massage and care for a person's hair-saying that this skill was VERY IMPORTANT to getting a girlfriend (or few). Finally, his dad taught him music, a way to vent and express himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a closer academy?" His father asked as Jaune packed up Ragnell, Urvan (now that he was able to heft the heavy War Axe), and the book of Ike's history among his clothes and personal objects-such as toothbrushes and deodorant. While he wore sneakers with right and left written on the bottom-head injuries were a real possibility after all- and his blue jeans, he also had a Pumpkin Pete's hooded sweatshirt with short sleeves; something his sisters insisted on him wearing.

He wore brown finger-less gloves and had a knight-like white chest-plate with golden borders and the Arc Family Crest in gold that went around his back and left his abdomen uncovered to allow movement. Shoulder straps went around his back to create a location to store Ragnell on his back. Under the straps was Greil's tattered yellow cape that was held by another belt with it wrapped loosely around his neck. Another couple straps went to his shoulder holding a large segmented diamond-shaped shoulder pad in three overlapping parts with golden decals-including the Arc crest. Over his left glove is an enlarged flattened white gauntlet going from his wrist to his elbow held on by three leather straps to serve as a small shield. His right arm is left uncovered save for a gauntlet similar, yet smaller than the one on his left arm. A widened piece of leather held by a belt held two curved white metal plates with golden decals guarding each side of his hip, yet allowing free range of movement.

"Dad. I would get special treatment. If I am to be prepared as a proper Hunter, one must face all aspects of the world." Jaune said with a small smile, "Besides, Miss Rose Xiao-Long kept recommending Signal for some reason." After the event that drove away the Grimm, the young mother of two had made it her mission to find what saved her, finally seeing that the event originated from this family's house. After initially gushing over the weapons on display, Summer had traded scroll numbers with the members of the family with a promise to repay the debt she owed for the event at their house saving her life. Summer's daughters Yang and Ruby became close friends to Jaune's seven sisters, and soon became long distance friends with Jaune. Yang was impressed by how easily he was wielding the large Ragnell when he showed it on a video call, while Ruby was just enamored by the "classic sword".

Upon entering the airship, Jaune closed his eyes as his stomach protested the movement and tried getting some sleep. However, all he could feel was dread, the feeling of ill omens about to occur. Jaune opened his eyes and glanced outside, seeing nothing but a sunny sky outside; which made his motion sickness worse. He grabbed a motion sickness pill given to him by his mother and swallowed it quickly and sat back down.

Both Ruby and Yang were at Signal. Mrs. Rose-Xiao Long was at home with her husband. His family was at home. So why did this feeling of dread still linger? Soon enough, Jaune figured it was due to going to an unfamiliar location with people he didn't know besides Ruby and Yang. Soon, he just put some music on from his scroll, and dozed off. After what seemed like a short period of time, one of the airship's staff members shook him awake and guided him out of the ship where he picked up the bag and saw Ruby and Yang waving him over. Taking Ragnell out of his bag, he strapped it to his back and let some other students look at the blade in jealousy that he already had a weapon.

"Seems like the school is going to start off with a bang." Jaune said.

"Or with a YANG!" Yang said, as Jaune snorted as he tried not to chuckle at her pun while Ruby groaned at it. Ruby, being two years younger, was in different classes than the two older blondes.

"So, seems you get a free period during weapon making since you already have a sword." Ruby added, trying to move the topic onward to avoid another pun from her half-sister. "What are you going to do with it?"

"In my ancestor's notes, he mentioned some cool skills that could assist you and your friends using Aura, or even using Aura in devastating attacks. I managed to figure out how to use Luna, now I'm hoping to learn Daylight. That is the first step to learn my ancestor's most devastating attack."

"Most devastating attack?" Yang asked, "As that sword isn't powerful enough?"

"You forget that he fought in wars." Jaune added, "He developed the Radiant Aether. An attack so powerful that it not only weakens the Aura strength of the opponent by half, but restores your reserves by draining up to half of the Aura taken by the blow." At that Yang let out an impressed whistle while Ruby was drooling trying to imagine how to perform such a complex attack. "Luna was used to learn how to weaken the Aura strength of the Opponent, Daylight is the first of the Aura draining attacks - followed by Sol and finally putting the complex skills together as Radiant Aether."

"So...Cool...!" Ruby was now staring off into space with her silver eyes staring at the sky as she tried imagining how such a complex attack worked. However, the trio's thoughts were broken by the ringing of Signal Academy's bell. Three sets if eyes widened in horror in realization that they were going to be late and rushed into the building as fast as they could.

Far away, two figures stood in what appeared to be a barren landscape. The dark clouds blocked out the sun, hiding the features of each person in the shadows.

"What have you discovered so far?" One woman said as the other knelt down.

"That event that saved the one with the Silver eyes, that Aura Dragon's Glow, happened in the Arc household. The Arc family has a history of interfering in our plans." The kneeling woman said.

"Go. Ensure they will not interfere again." The first woman said as the second woman rose and a flame flared to life around her hand.

"They will burn." The second woman said with an almost sinister joy in her tone.

* * *

Months after Signal Academy began, Jaune was taking the Rose Xiao-Long family to meet his parents during a break. As the airship landed, the feeling of dread soon returned in full force as ash and smoke filled the sky. Jaune's eyes widened in horror seeing his family home up in flames. "No!" He whispered, and soon rushed forward before either of his friend's parents-or uncle-could stop him. He forced himself through the twisted, burned metal gate by slamming it aside with his weapon and what he saw would haunt his dreams.

There, laying badly burned in pools of blood with glass swords stabbed into them was his family; just in the front yard. Near his father was a shadowy figure, the shape appearing to be a woman with a flaming arrow pointed at his father trying to sit up while glaring defiantly at the attacker. With a yell of pure rage, he rushed forward; Ragnell slamming into the glass bow and shattering it before it reformed into a glowing orange sword in her hand. She stabbed forward and he used the gauntlet on his left arm to deflect it before jumping and rolling forward while swinging the sword downwards; which she blocked with her own sword. Spear-like flaming dust crystals surrounded him with a snap of her fingers and it was then Jaune knew that she was merely toying with him.

However, he saw her gaze turn upwards and glanced in the direction of her gaze; seeing the Rose Xiao-Long family having entered the scene of the crime. Jaune glared at her and hefted Ragnell horizontally above his shoulder with the tip pointed at her. "I won't let anyone else die!" He shouted, jumping back as she launched the dust crystals at them and a white glow surrounded Ragnell.

"DAYLIGHT!" With that, Jaune spun the sword and threw it upwards before jumping up and grabbing it; slamming it back down to the ground which made a white shock-wave fly from impact and shatter the dust crystals. However, to his horror, they reformed afterwards and he ran forward; only to watch helplessly as the 12 year old Yang had her right arm sliced off by the woman's attack. She didn't scream; her gaze becoming unfocused as she gazed at the wound before collapsing into her father's arms. Upon seeing the adults ready their weapons, she vanished in an explosion of fire and Jaune ran over to Yang's side, trying his best to use his Aura Amplification to at least ward off infection.

The parents gently rubbed his back as he fought off tears with Ruby crying in the background before a cough brought Jaune's attention back to his father as he ran to the man's side. Carefully, he lifted his father's upper body, and an unfocused set of blue eyes stared into a reddened, watery pair of identical blue. "Forget about revenge... Leave that woman alone... Stay away..." His father said, before exhaling and going limp in his arms. All of it was rushing into his head. His family, dead. His friend, hurt. Home-destroyed. As darkness encroached his vision, he could have sworn he heard the others calling his name.

With a yell, he awoke sitting up in an unfamiliar bed with his armor and sword next to him. His suitcase was there as well and he clenched his eyelids shut as he grit his teeth, wishing what he saw was nothing but a horrible dream. That any minute his parents or sisters would come rushing into the room at the sound of his yell. "You okay there?" He heard Yang's voice ask and words died in his throat as he saw yellow and silver robotic arm replacing flesh from above her right elbow downward. Yang's eyes followed he gaze as she put on a strained grin.

"Hey, it isn't all bad! Ruby's working on a way of letting me feel through it like a normal arm and I got the gun my right Ember Celica put into it." She said, as a small square section opened and revealed two small shotgun barrels.

"I failed you." Jaune said, throat extremely raspy and dry.

"What's this about failing?" Their uncle Qrow said as he took a sip from a silver flask and Mrs. Rose Xiao-Long fussed over him while having him slowly sip from a glass of milk. "Kid, you faced someone many experienced Huntsman would fail to defeat. Not only that, you drained your Aura trying to deflect her attacks away from us and then trying to heal Yang. An...old friend of mine owed me a favor and got Yang a replacement arm."

"Jaune...you've been unconscious for two weeks from severe Aura depletion and smoke inhalation." Ruby quietly said.

"This goes to show...I have to get stronger." Jaune said, stumbling out of bed and grabbing onto Ragnell. "Back when my father was teaching me how to use a sword, I was barely more than a boy. Every training battle was more frustrating than the last. I...I just struggled with it...and now he's dead. Everyone that he did...it is all on me now. The last of the Arcs."

Jaune moved into his bag and pulled out Urvan and threw it so that one of the blades landed embedded in the floor with the handle facing Yang. "What...What is that?" She asked, robotic arm and real one moving over the grip of the war axe.

"I still cost you an arm with my weakness...so I hope this is a start of repaying my debt. This is Urvan, the war axe that was used by the father of my ancestor who wielded Ragnell. I know how you like close combat. This axe is rugged and strong...Using an axe is different from using a sword. This guy requires power over skill. Yet, hopefully, he can become a trusted partner."

As Yang picked up the axe with Ruby gushing over another classic, Jaune moved to the doorway. "I must get stronger...in order to stop her. I'm no knight, and certainly no nobleman. My father was my only example of how a man should be. I have to make sure I don't let him down, while at the same time follow his wish of not letting revenge consume me."

Right before he walked out the door to continue training even more intensely, he paused and said one last thing. "To fight for the people, not for the money or glory... That is my desire."


	2. Ephraim

_For the official "story theme", I am thinking of the "Fire Emblem Theme" from the game "Radiant Dawn"_

 _If you have pairing ideas, Arkos is done a lot, and someone said no harem...if you have ideas **please leave them in reviews** since my poll for Shield of Remnant is still going (and tied in first place)._

 _Also, this is an important notice. With the help of Khorevis I have updated the first chapter._

 **Arc's Path of Radiance**

 **Ephriam**

Jaune poured intensely over the book of Ike's History, with open textbooks laying beside him as Ruby and Yang both gave him looks of concern. He had been not only working on classes, but also paperwork for his family's funeral and other investments his family was involved in alongside his research of skills passed down from his ancestor. Plus, he also was taking the weapon - making class to form another weapon besides Ragnell.

Both sisters knew that it was only a matter of time until he burned himself out. Even now, dark circles were forming under his eyes from a lack of sleep.

"You know you don't have to take the weapon - making class." Yang said, "You already have Ragnell, and I could give back Urvan if you want." Jaune turned to her and gave her a flat look.

"I gave you Urvan for a reason." Jaune said, looking at her robotic arm and turning back to his work, "Besides. I have plans for a new one."

"Oh! Oh! What is it! Is it a rifle? Pistol? Rocket launcher?" Ruby said excitedly at the prospect of seeing a new weapon, "All three?"

"It's a mechashift weapon." Jaune said and Ruby's eyes went starry in excitement. "I will name it Ephraim. It will be an axe that also becomes a lance."

"What? No gun?" Ruby pouted and Jaune gave a small chuckle before standing up and ruffling her hair.

"I have range covered. Ragnell can draw on my Aura to launch shockwaves." Jaune said and Ruby looked at the sword like it was a literal treasure chest.

"That doesn't mean that you have to bury yourself in work, you know." Yang gave Jaune a look. Jaune looked away in frustration.

"That woman...The only thing I can think of for her actions..." Jaune said, "Was that her ancestor was on the other side of mine in a war. That's the only reason I could think of for slaughtering an entire family..."

"That is still no excuse." Ruby quietly said, burying her face into her legs at that memory.

"I know." Jaune said, "So I've been researching things in my ancestor's book. He once was a leader of a mercenary team, like his father. Within it he wrote about his and his ally's skill with their Aura lost to time."

"Aura skills? Like that Radiant Aether?" Yang asked as Ruby lifted her head in curiosity.

"Somewhat. That is an Aura Attack." Jaune said, "Aura skills are abilities used to augment the user's ability. For example, my ancestor's Warding Breath. This skill increases the defensive strength of your Aura; but you have to charge at the foe or initiate combat for it to work. Or his Defense Tactic, where you use your Aura to increase the defensive strength of your allies nearby."

"That's so cool!" Ruby nearly shouted as Yang laughed at her excitement.

"There is at least one I want all of us to learn." Jaune said as he flipped through a few pages. "There it is. Vantage. Used by his ally Mia-affectionately referred to as the Lady of Blades for her sword skill."

"Cool name...so...why Vantage? What does it do?" Yang asked as Ruby was nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Vantage. When fully mastered the user could have lost 3/4s of their Aura and still use it. This skill uses your Aura to speed up reaction time, allowing the user to identify an attack and perform a counterattack before it hits." Jaune read and Ruby literally drooled imagining her using that skill to defeat hoards of bad guys and becoming almost a super heroine among Huntresses while Yang could see the incredible usefulness of that skill.

"So...when do we start?" Ruby said.

"After both of you get some sleep!" Yang said, pointing to a clock that read 8:45 pm (20:45 Atlas Military Standard). She glanced over to Jaune-who had turned back into his book, "AND you!" She said, moving over to him and staring at him with now red eyes, "You get sleep too! You're gonna burn out doing this! You're going to make yourself an easy target."

"There's still so much to do..." Jaune said, giving her a pleading look.

"Don't even bother. Ruby does that look way cuter than yours, even without the dark rings around your eyes. Now get your cute blonde butt to bed this instant!" Yang commanded and Jaune hung his head and slunk over to a bed and sat down. He laid down as Ruby and Yang did so without even changing out of his armor. He had no intentions of following her orders of sleeping, yet as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

* * *

The forge was immensely hot as molten metal poured into molds and was dunked into water. Jaune was cautiously putting parts in place in a long pole. He had a canister of Water Dust next to him for ammunition. Ruby has happily humming a tune as she was putting the finishing touches on Crescent Rose with her Uncle Qrow watching over the process. Yang was working on her arm with Taiyang's help, hoping to modify the Ember Celica in it after having modified her gauntlet one to also fire different elemental dust.

Summer Rose Xiao-Long, however, was watching over Jaune work on his first mechashift weapon. Not one member of that family was questioning why Jaune was using Water Dust, especially since they had all seen his home ablaze.

"So...Ephraim huh?" She asked, making Jaune look at her in confusion, "Why give it the name Fruitful?"

"That's what it means?" Jaune asked, making Ruby's birth mother raise an eyebrow at him while tilting her head in confusion, "I named it after a Lord mentioned in my Ancestor's book. Word of different Heroes of ages past got spread around, even back then."

"You really look up to him, huh?" Summer said with a small smile at her "unofficial son" since she had now taken him under her wing after the travesty of his family. The Aura Dragon's Glow that had saved her life had come from the Arc's home, it was the least she could do but to care for their son after their passing.

"Ike...he was a lot like me." Jaune said, making the adults raise an eyebrow at that name. All they could tell is that it was from a time before the Great War. "He lost his parents and was under pressure of living up to their name, especially his father Greil who was spoken about like a legend. Ike never called himself a prodigy, writing that he himself had struggled in training...and then had to face impossible odds as war broke out after his father's passing."

"You don't always have to follow the path of another." Summer said as she laid a hand on Jaune's shoulder and broke him from his thoughts.

"I know...it's just that...hearing my ancestor had similar problems of struggling in the beginning...it was something I could relate to." Jaune said, finishing up a switch and sliding the water dust ammunition loader underneath it. After he screwed in the last pieces, the product looked like a short, gold colored handle with a large square casing in gold and silver colored metal. Flipping a switch, the casing undid itself and the handle extended in silver metal with what looked like the Arc Family Crest at the top in gold metal, silver metal bars connecting the two arches. On the largest portion was a long pointed blade in the middle of the arch, with two smaller ones on either side of it going down the arch.

Ruby was gushing over the design as Jaune twirled it somewhat awkwardly and then thrust it at a target on the wall, a rush of water flying from the now blue glowing blades and impacting the target. After nodding at that success, he flipped the switch farther and watched as the tip of his spear shifted into a double-headed war axe. One side was larger and golden in color with a silver blade and intricate silver designs. The smaller blade was silver with a golden blade and intricate golden designs. He hefted the large war axe with both hands and gave it a few experimental swings before flipping the switch and having it revert into it's initial storage mode and attaching it to the back of the belt around his waist like Ruby did when carrying Crescent Rose.

"Ephraim huh?" Qrow said as he raised an eyebrow at the name, "I must admit it isn't a bad weapon. Still prefer a scythe myself." Jaune just nodded at that teasing statement and drew Ragnell and started sharpening, cleaning, and polishing it. It was at this point as Ruby was finishing up her upgrades to the sniper rifle portion of Crescent Rose that she remembered something she could tease her sister with.

"Yang called Jaune cute yesterday!" Ruby said, only to have Yang cry out her name and start rubbing the knuckles of her left hand into her head. Jaune, to Yang's relief, wasn't really listening as he was engrossed in his maintenance of Ragnell. Plus, she hadn't meant for it to slip out last night. Thankfully Jaune had been too tired to notice. Occasionally, what looked like a white or blue flame seemed to be spat from the large sword as he intensely worked some cleaning oil over the blade.

"Aww! Yang's got her first crush! Hopefully I will be able to legally call Jaune my son in the future!" Summer said cheerfully as Taiyang looked upset.

"MOM!" Yang shouted, burying her face in her hands as her cheeks turned as red as Ruby's cloak. Jaune glanced up at the last shout and was perplexed by Yang's reaction. He had never seen her so embarrassed by anything before. Strapping Ragnell back to his back, he soon approached the group.

"Mr. Branwen, do we have any training drones?" Jaune asked, making the red-eyed Hunter look at him with an expression of curiosity.

"Sure do, why? Need one for your new weapon?" Qrow asked, eyebrows raising when Jaune shook his head.

"I need two. One for each weapon." Jaune said, making Qrow stare into his eyes before he sighed and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Kid, I've seen you training..." Qrow started, only to be interrupted by Jaune.

"Sorry for breaking that training dummy!" The young preteen shouted, which made Taiyang chuckle as Qrow blinked in surprise.

"Well, that explains what happened to it." Qrow muttered to himself, "I know things may seem bleak, but that attack has drawn a lot of attention from the different kingdoms. Whatever their goals, the fact we saw a figure finish off your family prevented this tragedy from getting told as a freak fire that claimed their lives. Now the kingdoms are gearing up for any more potential attacks like that. So, just the one training drone for your new weapon." Jaune slowly nodded and pulled out Ephraim and held it in his hands while keeping it in storage mode.

* * *

Jaune held Ephraim in it's spear form staring at an emotionless robot holding a rifle in it's hands. Jaune took a deep breath and let his Aura wash over him as he triggered his Warding Breath skill and felt his Aura harden for the lack of a better word. The voiceless robot pulled the trigger and Jaune leaped to the side as bullets sprayed the area he once stood in. Jaune kept on the move, pressing his finger on the a trigger as the blades of Ephriam started glowing blue. "I will finish you!" Jaune yelled, as water gushed from the spear and dented the metal of the robot's hands and the gun was flung from it's fingers as the crumpled under the force of the impact since it lacked Aura to defend it's body. Jaune channeled his Aura into Ephriam, which glowed white with what looked like Remnant's broken moon surrounding the blade. "LUNA!" He shouted, thrusting his weapon forward and watching as the metal easily gave way to his weapon; impaling the robot until the longest blade of the spear sprouted out from the back of the training robot.

The sound of people clapping brought his attention away from the now destroyed robot as he pulled Ephriam out of the mechanical body. In the rush from battle, he forgot he was in Taiyang's combat class with the other students watching him; and Qrow writing notes on a clipboard. Qrow was the Weapons teacher of Signal Academy after all, and he was the one responsible for grading and judging each weapon. Taiyang, on the other hand, was the combat teacher of Signal. He taught the students how to fight one-on-one in official tournament settings and, if you asked, taught a little bit of unarmed combat. Taiyang's preferred style was why his daughter Yang, who was currently sending wolf whistles at his performance which made him blush in embarrassment, used the shotgun gauntlets/arm device Ember Celica to supplement a boxing style. Other male students were giving him jealous glares at not only making such a cool weapon, but also getting THAT reaction from Yang Xiao-Long who was considered one of the prettiest students at Signal Academy. The girls, on the other hand, were being glared at by Yang as they were casting dreamy looks in his direction.

"Very well done Jaune." Taiyang praised as his voice brought every student's attention on him, "I think you used more Aura than was needed in your last attack though. Just because you have a lot of Aura doesn't mean you won't run out if you use too much at one."

"Yes Professor." Jaune said, making sure to mind his words and not give any fuel for the Signal Rumor Mill, there was already enough going around about how they knew each other after the "Arc Downfall" as the tragedy was named. He still remember things he heard; that his family and Taiyang's were in an alliance, or that he was betrothed to Yang, or that Taiyang had been Jaune's teacher.

"You may take your seat." Taiyang said, seeing Jaune school his expression carefully as the young blonde man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved to sit next to Yang, who was waving him over. That...wasn't helping any of the rumor, as the quiet whispers of the other students echoed in his ears and felt like slaps to his heart as he couldn't do anything to help his friends in regards to dealing with them. It was just like his ancestor Ike wrote about, words can be as powerful as the sword in injuring a person if used correctly... However, words attacked the person's reputation itself, the very integrity of their character. That could hurt a person in a worse way than a mere sword stroke. Words could isolate others, by cutting away their allies, friends, and the trust of others for that person. That was why Ike preferred judging by actions and character rather than species or status, which was something Jaune wholeheartedly agreed with. As Taiyang moved the remains of the training drone away from the middle of the classroom, he called two students down for some one-on-one sparring. Jaune reached into a notebook and pulled out some papers with his family crest on the top of them.

Even in the wake of tragedy, the world still moved on, and that also unfortunately meant paperwork for businesses his family dealt with. A soft groan left his mouth as he read over confusing terms and twisted statements, keeping his eyes open for any ploys to take advantage of him being thrust into maintaining his family affairs at a relatively young age. Spotting one, he put that paper aside and put a note on it to respond to their ploy to take advantage of his situation. He scanned through some more official papers, signing a few after finding nothing wrong with them. Farther down the pile, he spotted another ploy in one of the papers and put it under the first one he set aside. Jaune's brow furrowed at that. He just sat there for a few minutes, staring in the direction of the dueling students in thought before he shook it off and continued going through the papers.

Jaune honestly lost track of time as he scanned over the papers left in the pile to review. His hand started cramping up partway through the remaining papers as he narrowed his eyes in focus. However, Taiyang's voice made him jump "Alright students. That is it for today. Head to your next classes and continue practicing." Jaune, however, only had one paper left. He sighed and put the others in his notebook in two different sections depending on if they were legitimate or the two he spotted attempts to take advantage of his age from. He soon just sighed and held the paper in his arms as Yang wrapped her left arm around his right, which made him raise an eyebrow. Yang, however, just stuck her tongue out teasingly at him. Giving her an amused lopsided smirk, they proceeded down the busy hallway into a rapidly filling classroom where Jaune took a seat partway up the rows to have a good vantage point of the lesson but not be too far away in case the teacher started mumbling; which she was known to do. Placing the last business paper in front of him, Jaune's expression hardened as his brow furrowed and teeth ground together in anger as he spotted another attempt to use his age to steal from his family. It was just like Ike wrote: _Once is chance, Twice is coincidence, Third time is enemy action._ He had to find out what other business partner those three companies had that was trying to take his family's share from him. He tossed it with the other two papers he saw similar attempts in and clenched his fists as his Aura resonated with Ragnell and the sword occasionally spat out white and blue flames from it's blade.

He finally just let out a sad sigh and hung his head. Finally, he just sat up and stared directly at the whiteboard with different diagrams about tactics. "I'm no knight, and certainly no nobleman. My father was my only example of how a man should be. So I need to carry out his vision and make sure my legacy is something he would be proud of." He said to himself, which is something Yang overheard as she leaned back in the chair next to him. Just as she was about to open her mouth and ask what was wrong, a woman with fiery red hair in a sharp-looking black business dress with a red dress shirt entered shut the door with a loud bang.

"Attention everyone. Today we will be going over the tactics used at the end of the Great War. Now turn to page five hundred and twenty three." Groans filled the classrooms as other students rummaged through bags to pull out their books.

* * *

"Now remember. The first lesson of the skill Vantage is control of your Aura." Jaune said, watching Yang and Ruby standing in front of them in the dorm room they were staying at with Taiyang and Qrow remaining on campus during the semester. Plus, Taiyang had said that practice with dorm room living would be beneficial for attending Beacon Academy. With all three students hoping to get into Beacon, they quickly took his advice.

"Like my Semblance to move at super speeds?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhat." Jaune said, nodding at Ruby's example, "Instead of triggering your Semblance, you must turn your Aura inwards to boost your muscles and eyesight, to speed up your reaction time. Go ahead. I will show you what I can do while learning the skill." Ruby rushed in a flurry of red rose petals and launched a fist at Jaune's chest as his white Aura flared around his body and he quickly ducked and pushed her away with an open palm. He took a breath as he relaxed his body; having used too much Aura in comparison of what Ike had written about Mia's use of Vantage. Ruby rubbed her stomach slightly as the push had knocked some of her breath from her lungs, but hadn't actually hurt that much or taken too much of her Aura. She was staring wide eyed at where Jaune stood. Only her parents had been able to react to her speed before today, and they were experienced Hunters! To see someone Yang's age react to her Semblance using that skill he had told them about was shocking.

"Now that you have seen what a basic practitioner of Vantage can do, it is time to begin teaching it to you." Jaune said as he approached the two sisters with his hands raised in a way to signal that he meant no harm. "To begin, first try drawing your Aura inward, to empower your muscles, bones, and nerves. This is the first step to learning Vantage." Jaune smiled as he watched the faces of the two sisters scrunch up in concentration as a red and yellow Aura surrounded Ruby and Yang respectively. He glanced at the two sisters who had been keeping him grounded and from living for revenge.

Now, what should he do with the Schnee Dust Company trying to take over his family's business partnerships?

 _ **After chapter notes:**  
_

 _In Fire Emblem Heroes, statistics are divided by different attributes. HP-which is the amount of Aura in this story (how much damage one can take before they can no longer fight or are killed), Speed, Attack (strength), Defense (ability to withstand physical blows), and Resistance (ability to withstand distant or magic/Aura attacks)._

 _Vanguard Legend Ike, probably the strongest version of Ike in the game, has this stat distribution when NOT including skills that boost stats or stat assistance from allies (lowest/average/highest) at Max Level:_

 _HP-37/41/44._

 _ATTACK- 33/36/39_

 _SPEED- 27/30/33_

 _DEFENSE- 32/35/38_

 _RESISTANCE-18/21/24_

 _TOTAL STAT VALUE- Averages between 162~163_

 _Ike's Growth values in game are HP: 50%, ATTACK: 60%, SPEED: 55%, DEFENSE: 60%, and RESISTANCE: 40%_

 ** _In comparison, I think some of the stat growth for Jaune would be different with the introduction of new blood. Jaune currently has this stat distribution, being nowhere near max level:_**

 _HP/AURA: 20_

 _ATTACK: 10_

 _SPEED: 6_

 _DEFENSE: 10_

 _RESISTANCE: 4_

 ** _He will end with Ike's 162~163 total, but with different stat spreads. While I don't have exact percentages, these are Jaune's Growth Values:_**

 _Aura: Very high. Attack: High. Speed: Low. Defense: High. Resistance: Low._

 ** _To those who are curious, Ruby's Growth Values would be:_**

Aura: High. Attack: High. Speed: Very High. Defense: Low: Resistance: Low.

 _ **Yang's on the other hand:**_

 _Aura: High. Attack: Very High. Speed: Low. Defense: High. Resistance: Low._


	3. Vale

_I believe I have figured out what Jaune's stat total will be to total 163 like his ancestor-Ike._

 _Aura: 44 (Ike's max)_

 _Attack: 36 (Ike's Average)_

 _Speed: 27 (Ike's minimum)_

 _Defense: 38 (Ike's max)_

 _Resistance: 18 (Ike's minimum)_

 _This will make Jaune a powerful "Physical Wall", a fighter who can tank many blows from weapons. He also has a decent Attack to do some damage. Combined with the **Radiant Aether's ability to weaken foe's Aura and drain 50% of the Aura struck back into his own reserves** , and he has the potential to be a Steamroller against enemies. I tried making his attack Ike's max, but then I exceeded the 163 total stat limit. I will talk about Yang and Ruby's potential max stats after the chapter. Yes, I am using Vanguard Legend Ike's stats from Heroes as the basis._

 _Just to let everyone know now; it is for fun and curiosity I am doing these stats; they don't show numbers popping up for RWBY in the show about how strong their blows or Aura is!_

 **Arc's Path of Radiance**

 _ **Vale**_

The Rose Xiao-Long family apparently did not do anything halfway.

Upon his and Yang's graduation, they had celebrated by going to stay in Vale while Qrow personally dropped off his and Yang's final application papers to finalize their status as Beacon Students starting next week. As this was going on, Ruby had wandered into a dust store with her mother while Yang had dragged him towards a club in Vale with their father back at home preparing for the next semester at Signal. Upon reaching the building, the club owner glared at the two of them cautiously as Yang strolled in without a care in the world. Jaune, while sticking closely to Yang's side, also had his eyes darting around each person in the club. Chuckling at his caution, Yang just pulled his arm and had him sit at one of the seats at the bar as she sat down next to him.

"Two strawberry sunrises. No ice." Yang said, pushing the sunglasses she wore onto her hair. The club owner just raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here..." He said, eyes trailing over Yang which made Jaune's eyes narrow. There was a hidden tension to the room.

"And aren't you a bit old to be named Junior?" Yang asked, "Besides, it is said you know everybody." Junior just grumbled as he mixed two drinks into cocktail glasses and slid them to the two teens after his hand hovered over the last one; which is the one Yang got. Without any caution, she just downed the glass and then clenched her head, shaking it as if she was clearing her thoughts as the glass fell over. Seeing this, Jaune jumped to his feet and pointed Ragnell at Junior.

"First mistake. Trying to drug my friend." Jaune said, as blue flames surrounded Ragnell's blade. "Second mistake. Doing it in front of me. Final mistake...pissing off both me and her uncle watching her." Before Junior could signal for help, the twin girls he used as bodyguards were held against a wall by the blade of Qrow Branwen's scythe.

"I won't have mercy on my enemies!" Jaune said, grabbing the collar of Junior's coat and throwing him over the bar back-first into the ground. A white Aura washed over then entire room, kick starting the process of fighting off the drug by Yang's Aura, and the blonde teen looked up in time to see something amazing. There was Jaune, leaping into the air, with what looked like a dragon made of white Aura around him. Ragnell's blade was coated with blue flames, which were seemingly also pouring from the dragon's mouth. For the first time since Jaune picked up the Ragnell, the Aura Dragon's Glow had returned to Remnant.

 _ **"RADIANT AETHER!"**_ Jaune roared as he spun in a front flip and brought down the blade, with the jaws of the dragon following it as it crashed into Junior and an explosion of white and blue fire occurred upon impact. Then, the flames drew a black Aura into it and seemingly flew back into Jaune as his white Aura flared momentarily around his body. Though Junior's Aura still held, it now had cracks as his Aura levels were dangerously low after the fire cleared. Not a word was spoken as Jaune threw Ragnell into the ground, embedding the tip of the sword into the floor. His blue eyes held a burning passion beneath an icy glare, like a frozen fire judging a person's very soul.

"Run while you can." Jaune said as he pulled Ragnell from the ground and a white Aura surrounded him with the Vantage skill activating and he blocked a metal axe from one of the workers in a suit. He swung Ragnell wildly, knocking the other man off balance before Jaune knocked the air out of the goon by slamming one of the hand guards of Ragnell into his stomach. As the man fell back as his Aura cracked, he noticed that he did not have a lot of Aura since the man's energy seemed to be very low after that one hit. He took a quick glance and saw Qrow fighting off a few more henchmen with swords and axes while standing over the unconscious bodyguard twins and helping Yang stand straight as she activated her left Ember Celica. Even with the disadvantage, Qrow seemed to be handling them without a problem.

Jaune's Aura flared as his Vantage skill came to life and he ducked under a thrust from a henchman's red sword and made a sweeping motion with his leg, knocking the henchman off balance before he slammed the tip of Ragnell's hilt into the back of the goon's head. That goon soon was sent sprawling onto the ground and Jaune quickly assisted Qrow with helping Yang stand upright as her Aura was still fighting off the powerful drug, placing her left arm around his shoulder as he helped her out of the club but not before leaving one last "gift" about how he felt in regards to this club; kicking each of the unconscious twin woman bodyguards in the ribs once. Was it petty? Yes, but it was also was far less than what Jaune felt they deserved.

Once the trio were outside, they set Yang down on a bench to let her rest to help her Aura fight off the drug. "Thanks for watching her back, kid. She still is very naive about the world out there." Qrow said, putting away his scythe as Jaune stored Ragnell on his back.

"No problem. I will do what I can to prevent any of my friend from being hurt." Jaune said. Yang was swaying slightly and had a red tint to her cheeks.

"J-Just friend?" Yang somewhat slurred with a pout, "W-What? Don't you want this?" She said, leaning forward with a slightly glazed look in her eye. Qrow let out a groan of exasperation and Jaune looked at her in concern and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Not while you are under the influence." Jaune said, before triggering his Aura Amplification Semblance; surrounding his body in a powerful white glow as he fed his Aura into Yang's Aura to boost it and accelerate her healing. Eventually, the blush on Yang's cheeks slightly lightened and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry Jaune." She said, keeping her gaze anywhere but the blonde in front of her looking at her in concern as he deactivated his Semblance.

"Don't worry about it Yang. It wasn't like it wasn't tempting." Jaune said with a nonchalant shrug as he turned away from her, "I just won't take advantage of anyone." Unbeknownst to Jaune, Yang was staring at his back in awe.

"That was very reckless of you...and a poor decision to try and drink alcohol under the age of 21." Qrow said sternly as Yang ducked her head in shame.

"But...you drink it all the time!" Yang said as Qrow sighed, muttering something about Taiyang killing him. "Kid, I am an adult in case you have forgotten...What were you looking for in that bar anyway, I heard what you said. I am not dumb...you want information about someone."

Yang's eyes turned red as her hair lit up in a bright yellow Aura. "Raven Branwen." She spat out, and Jaune turned to her in surprise since he had never heard of that name before. Yet, she still carried the same family name as Qrow.

"How do you know of her?" Qrow said, narrowing his own eyes as they darted along each shadow around them, as if someone was going to ambush them at any second.

"I heard you talking to mom and dad...about the one who gave birth to me...who...abandoned me as a baby..." Yang said, a few tears falling from her eyes as anger and sorrow ran rampant through her body. "What?! Wasn't I good enough?! Why did she abandon me?!" Qrow sighed and sat down next to her as she cried and Jaune looked on, unsure of what to do. He was split between comforting her, but didn't want to interrupt an important family issue. After a few seconds, Qrow mentioned for Jaune to help out and he sat down and rubbed her back as she turned and buried her face into his armor.

"I don't know...only Raven can answer that and I haven't seen her in a long time." Qrow finally said, reaching down and taking a swig from his flask.

* * *

Yang's eyes were back to their lilac color, but were still reddened from crying with Jaune's hooded sweatshirt underneath his armor now slightly soaked from her tears. In her robotic hand, she held a strawberry ice cream cone as she slowly at it. She occasionally gave it a slow lick with a wink aimed in Jaune's direction, which made him blush and look away. He was 17, and he knew about the birds and the bees thanks to both Summer and Taiyang filling in for his own parents.

What Taiyang didn't know was that Jaune, Yang, and Summer then gave the same talk to Ruby, since Taiyang was bullheaded about his "little innocent gem of a Rose" remaining innocent forever. Ruby may be childish, innocent, and naive, but she wasn't stupid. Also, Jaune liked that such innocence still remained in her after watching the end of the "Arc Downfall". He could still recall that horrific scene every time he closed his eyes, the smoke of the fire choking his lungs as the flames burned around him and heated his body until he felt like he was in an oven. That mysterious figure...a potential descendant from an enemy Ike faced.

"Jaune. Snap out of it." He heard Qrow's voice and opened his eyes to see the faint glow of a white Aura around him took a deep breath and relaxed. Yang was giving him a concerned look, knowing full well he had thought about the horrible day he lost his family. Despite the years, that horrible pain still lingered within him, but she had hoped it would have lessened slightly. Even she knew that it would take a while from losing seven siblings and both parents all at once! She wondered how to help him heal, and to encourage him not to put the weight of the world on his shoulders alone. Then she looked to a reflection in the window of a shop nearby, pausing at the fact it was a bridal shop as her reflection overlapped the display of a wedding dress. Her cheeks turned red as her robotic arm unintentionally crushed the ice cream cone as her body tensed in excitement and embarrassment. She was only 17, it was much too soon to be thinking about such things. Yet, that thought died as she remembered the little girls slain by that monster in human skin. If that was the case, then those girls should have lived due to them being too young to die.

Still, Yang was blown away by Jaune's mother; to have eight kids was no easy feat alone! She looked at Jaune who was wearing a white and gold version of the armor plates of his ancestor bearing his family crest with Greil's yellow cape, all over the sweatshirt given to him by his mother. In a way, Jaune reminded her of the rabbit on some comedy movie her dad watched that she didn't understand. To his friends Jaune was soft and gentle like a white rabbit...but if you threatened them he would tear you apart with it's teeth. She still wondered how a rabbit could bite through armor, Aura, and flesh effortlessly in a single leap. Then there was Ruby, who in private also said she agreed with Yang that Jaune was cute. Not only that, but he was teaching them the Vantage Aura Skill that was in HIS ancestor's book; a skill rightfully belonging to his family. Families like the Schnees would never share their family skills with their "friends"...not that the current head of the family truly had friends.

After Jaune had shown the attempts to steal from his family to her parents and uncle, Qrow had called in another favor from whoever his "old friend" was and gotten the best team of lawyers one could afford rivaling the SDC's private law team. Needless to say, there had been a massive public outcry once news reports got wind of the "Massive Dust Company" trying to steal from a recently orphaned son of a prominent family of Hunters. That mess was still going on, and there was a division within the Schnee family itself from what reports were saying. People were now asking how ONE company had control over the ENTIRE dust business in Remnant...something the current head of the Schnee family couldn't answer.

"How goes your training with Urvan?" Jaune asked, bringing her out of her thoughts as she pulled her gaze away from the window. His blue eyes stared at her lilac ones, showing genuine interest and curiosity in something other than her body, the later of which was something she was used to done by many boys at Signal. She could recall that dragon of white Aura surrounding him- the very thing that saved her mother's life, and how he refused her drugged advances out of respect for her.

"It's going fine. Still, are you SURE you don't need Urvan? I mean, what you did tonight more than makes up for not being able to stand up to someone fully rivaling a Hunter when you were younger." Yang asked with her brow raised. More and more Jaune proved to be unlike other guys. Despite being focused on his goal, he had a slight naive outlook on the world but yet kept a keen eye out for trouble which was what saved her tonight. That reminder that she held one of his ancestor's weapons in HER bag was telling on his dedication to those he cared about. In fact, he had a fan club made up entirely of Faunus back on Patch due to his kind heart.

"Nah. I'm find with Ragnell and Ephriam." Jaune said, "Urvan is more about power over control and you are stronger than me anyway." Qrow rolled his eyes as Yang let out a long sigh and rubbed her head with her robotic hand. Her eyes flashed red and her hair glowed slightly in irritation at that brush off at his own skills. No ordinary huntsman could use something as complex as the Radiant Aether. Absorbing Aura was something that had honestly been lost to time, and even now she and Ruby were having trouble learning the Daylight Aura attack which absorbed even LESS Aura than Sol or Radiant Aether. "Besides, that means you AND Ruby have a blade to back up your main weapons."

"I'm still surprised there were weapons still salvageable from those ruins, even if I found them myself." Qrow said, "Crocea Mors now is in our home above the fireplace like you asked...but what is that sword you gave Ruby?" He could recall the classic beauty of that double-bladed broadsword with a golden hilt and hand guards protected by white wrapping. "Ruby was literally gushing over the history of that sword once you finished your first training session...though I am still glad she prefers a scythe like her cool uncle." The red-eyed Huntsman finished with a teasing smirk.

"That's right. I forgot to tell you about that sword." Jaune said, shaking his own head, "You both recall how my ancestor Ike took over his father's mercenary company?" After both Yang and Qrow nodded he continued, "Well, one of those mercenaries was a woman named Mia. She was dedicated to being an expert Swords-woman and she was given the title Lady of Blades. That sword you found was her Resolute Blade. I thought it would be useful for her to cover the close range her scythe couldn't." Ruby...one of the few people Yang would be willing to die to protect, and Jaune gave her one of the blades found in his family home; yet alone one that had connection to his ancestor. Well, that would explain why Ruby always kept the sword with her strapped to her side.

"I'm surprised that you turned down the offers of getting some tail from your Faunus fan club at Patch." Qrow said, casting a knowing look when Yang tensed up and her eyes flashed red. He was no stranger to his nieces's feelings, but wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to tease Yang and Jaune. "Many boys your age would do so."

Jaune flashed him a disgruntled look. "I didn't really do anything. I have no idea why they want to mutilate themselves for me." Both Qrow and Yang froze at the last part of his statement. Did he really think that was what 'getting some tail' meant?! Soon, Yang was laughing uncontrollably with Qrow snorting in amusement as he tried to control his own chuckles as Jaune gave them a confused look. Seeing as none of them were explaining what was so funny, he just rolled his eyes and looked at a bookstore that was currently closed. Yang eventually just shook her head as her laughter died down and moved over and pulled him tightly against her side as he was peering into the bookstore as he tried to see what was on sale.

"You remember the birds and the bees talk dad gave you." Yang asked him, keeping him from leaving her side as his gaze became curious and he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes...but what does that phrase have to...oh..." Jaune turned red and buried his face in his hands which caused the two people with him to laugh uncontrollably. Jaune just let out a long groan as he felt utterly humiliated by the reactions around him. "Just...shut up." He said, turning his back on the two people laughing at him. He schooled his expression to a stony look known to be carried by his ancestor in battle and looked into a window. Inwardly, he was surprised by how much he now looked like a blonde version of Ike. Still, he nearly jumped as Yang placed her metal hand on his left shoulder and was giving him a cheerful smile. Qrow, on the other hand, was now answering a call on his scroll.

"Ruby is WHAT?!" Qrow nearly shouted, drawing the attention of the two teens. Qrow let out a sigh and had a gaze that was a strange mixture of pride, exasperation, and worry as he gazed back at them. "Apparently Ruby tried to stop a dust robbery." As the two teens tensed up and their Auras became visible, he continued, "And had now been accepted into Beacon two years early."

"My little sis...is going to Beacon with us?!" Yang asked joyfully. Jaune let out a happy smile at this as well. Besides the two Rose Xiao-Long sisters, he didn't have many true friends. Sure, he had admirers, but that was hard to tell who wanted to be close to him for being the only survivor of the Arc family, or admired him for actions any decent Human or Faunus would do. So what if he told off White Fang recruiters trying to bully peaceful Faunus to their cause? Even he knew that they were segregating the two races more and more which was not the way to get equal rights. To have both Ruby and Yang was reassuring to him as he wouldn't have to worry about any boys frustrated over not getting Yang's attention take it out by taking advantage of her innocent outlook on the world.

* * *

When Qrow, Yang, and Jaune regrouped with Ruby and Summer, Ruby couldn't control her own excitement and was zooming around them in a flurry of red rose petals. She was repeatedly shouting "I'm going to Beacon!" Jaune was smiling at her innocence, but knew that she had yet to have the situation fully sink in. Knowing Ruby, she would be close to having panic attacks on the airship to Beacon tomorrow. Qrow shook his head at her excitement and strode over to Jaune and leaned over while placing his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Jaune...keep an eye out for my nieces, alright?" Qrow asked with a deadly serious look in his eyes. This was an excellent weapon instructor, and the man Ruby had learned her skills with a scythe from. To see him so serious with both of his hands away from the liquor he always carried meant that he felt extremely strongly about what he said. Nothing except a serious answer would placate his worries.

"I cannot guarantee that we will be on the same team, but I will do what I can to keep them safe. Arc's Promise." Jaune vowed as he stared directly in the older man's eyes. Not a word passed after that statement. The fact he promised on his family name showed Qrow how seriously Jaune cared for them. Yet, at the same time, he knew he may not be able to watch them constantly. There was no hesitation in that vow. Qrow let out a small smile and let go of Jaune's shoulders.

"I'll see if the headmaster can give the teams connected rooms if they go into separate teams." Qrow said to Summer, reaching for his flask before flinching and moving his hand away from the drink container as both Ruby and Summer glared at him. Even he wouldn't want to anger the leader of Team STRQ AND upset his youngest niece at the same time. Seeing Summer glance back at the three teens, he could tell that their Team leader had an idea. Like her birth daughter Ruby, Summer wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Let's go to the fair to celebrate!" Summer said cheerfully as everyone looked at her pointing at a sign labelled "Summer's End Fair". Ruby cheered in excitement and Jaune shook his head with a smile as Yang raised her robotic arm in the air with her fist clenched, making Qrow roll his eyes. As they checked the battery level of everybody's scrolls and finding them mostly charged, the group scattered into the nearby fair. Ruby and Yang grabbed onto Jaune's arms and dragged him into the food tent. Different smells of carnival foods assaulted his nose. Ruby quickly moved to a stand and got a handful of deep-fried cookies on a stick while Yang got strawberry lemonades for everyone as sections of her robotic arm opened up to hold onto the cups and a funnel cake loaded with ice cream and chocolate sauce for herself. Once they got back, Ruby started quickly devouring the food she had after Yang placed a cup in front of her and Jaune. Jaune just watched them eat, smiling as they enjoyed their treats but unwilling to eat lest a ride trigger his motion sickness. He calmly took a few sips of the drink as Yang started staring him in the eyes and Ruby started pouting before pushing her treats to the other side of the table and zooming over next to her older sister to stare into Jaune's eyes. Blue eyes stared into silver and lilac and he gave them a serious expression.

"So...we are all heading to Beacon Academy." Jaune said before both sisters grabbed his arms and lead him to a roller coaster. His stomach leaped into his throat seeing the spins and loops on the ride. He glanced apologetically to Yang who pulled him into the middle of the front seat between herself and Ruby. "Girls. I don't think this is a good iDEA!" He started, shouting the end of the sentence as the roller coaster was fully loaded and took off. Both Yang and Ruby cheered as he focused on not throwing up due to his motion sickness; he knew from memory of his seven sisters that throwing up on them would not be handled well. After about ten minutes, the ride stopped and allowed them to disembark and Jaune quickly ran into a bathroom as both sisters gave each other a sheepish expression.

In their excitement, they had forgotten to let him take his motion sickness pills. Soon enough, Jaune emerged swallowing a motion sickness pill and gulping a ginger ale to further settle his stomach. As he allowed himself to be dragged to different rides by the two teenage girls, Jaune gave a small smile seeing them so carefree. Tomorrow, they would be heading to Beacon Academy to become full fledged Hunters. He would be one step closer to being able to prevent other families from being torn apart. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the surprised look by the person operating the next ride, as well as it's name; "Tunnel of Love". As Jaune sat down in the gondola-like boat as each sister sat on either side of him. He got surprised hearing people groan about that blonde boy being lucky, and glanced backwards as they entered the tunnel. Shaking his head, he raised an eyebrow as Yang leaned her head on his shoulder and Ruby pouted while grabbing his arm. Then he looked absolutely shocked when romantic music started playing.

Outside the Tunnel of Love, Summer Rose Xiao-Long was ordering as many pictures as she could with an excited grin on her face. "Summer, you're going overboard." Qrow said as he took a quick sip from his flask. Summer glared at him as he put away the flask and took a proud stance while pulling down the hood of her white cloak.

"Nonsense! I'm SURE that boy is my future Son-in-law! These pictures will prove it!" She said, "And they would provide good teasing material for my daughters!" She let out an almost sinister cackle as she imagined the reactions to her new blackmail material. She had wanted to let Jaune and Yang get acquainted with Vale since they would be living there while attending Beacon; the fact her youngest daughter would now be attending Beacon with them AND there was a fair to celebrate their acceptance was just icing on the cake.

 _Ruby's stats: Total 163_

 _Aura: 41_

 _Attack: 33_

 _Speed: 36 (Note: Above Ike's Max)_

 _Defense: 32_

 _Resistance: 21_

 _Yang's stats: Total 163_

 _Aura: 41_

 _Attack: 40 (Above Ike's Max)_

 _Speed: 28_

 _Defense: 35_

 _Resistance: 19_

 ** _If anyone has color name ideas involving the letters L,R; B; W,S; N,V please tell me in comments._**


	4. EMERGENCY

So I have a friend named Troy Groomes...and he was stuck home with severe Bronchitis. So his wife, Madison Groomes, flew to Minnesota to deliver some parts ordered by a company there from him... And she has gone missing. After losing contact, two coworkers tracked her aircraft signal and found it alone, with a broken cell phone next to it. The cell phone is NOT hers, but she does not answer any call they send. Please, if you are in Minnesota...please help find her. 


	5. EMERGENCY Update

Madison Groomes was last seen in Shorewood Mimmesota. The hotel said she didn't check in the day she vanished. She is NOT at a hospital.

We fear a kidnapping. A look at the aquatic aircraft shows a window was destroyed on one side, but that is the ONLY thing damaged


	6. Update

I have been spreading word about Troy Groomes's kidnapped wife Madison.

However, I just was in contact with Troy's brother Steve...who dropped a bombshell on me.

Troy is NOT MARRIED!

He lied to me...used me...

I lost faith in humanity


End file.
